Fell In Love With A Demon
by IrishPunk101
Summary: First Fic... Deans 15, Sams 10, Dean stars a new school after having a fight with his dad he meets Ash, is she really what she seems, Can Dean kill the one he loves in order to save Sam?... okay summary crap.. but please read :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First fic guys please be nice but critical! ... here goes **

Fell In Love With A Demon

Chapter One

He sat on his bed, he couldn't sleep, something wasn't right. The young hunter was restless, he gripped his hunting knife tight under his pillow, his heart beginning to beat a little faster, suspense filled the room. There was a cluttering noise, this was it, the boy sprung up, knife in hand, saw the shadow, and threw the knife.

Another clutter, a cry, a giggle, "Dean, what are you doing?" a younger boy said, as he watched the knife shake as it glued itself to the wall tightly, that was going to leave a mark.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, feeling a little embarrassed, but feeling overwhelmed, he missed.

"No, its the boogie man." The younger boy laughed hysterically at his joke, as his older brother stared at him, it was to early for this shit. "First day at school, you scared?" Calming down, the younger boy sat on his own bed, kicking his feet.

"I'm not scared of anything." Dean said, sounding as if he was assuring himself. The younger boy stared at him, "I'm not." Another stare, "Bitch."

"get ready jerk." Sighing, Dean got up, he didn't want to go to school, but he had too, a fifteen year old boy who has only spent a total of one year at a school something wasn't right, and the social services was starting to get involved, the oldest hunter, John, couldn't take any more risks, not when his boys were involved.

Sam was already dressed, sitting at the table eating his cereal, bag packed and ready to go beside him, Kids are just too weird. Dean walked in, throwing his bag on the floor, he didn't know why he needed a bag, all he owned school wise was a pencil case, Sam was the book worm.

"You boys ready to go?" John asked, as he peeked a look over his newspaper.

"Yes."

"No."

John chuckled at his sons, and continued to read.

"Dean, why don't you eat something before you go?" Sam asked, in a more of an ordering way.

"Not hungry."

"Because your scared."

"I told you I'm not scared of anything."

"That why you threw your knife at me today?"

"Your just lucky i missed."

"Wait. You missed?" John cut in, all of a sudden paying attention to what the boys were arguing about.

"Yeah." Dean said. John looked at him, "Yes sir."

"Dean, we got to work on that arm, why did you miss?"

"Wait, your mad?"

"Yes, if that was a demon, he could have killed you. Because you missed."

"So, your mad that i missed and didn't kill my brother, who you keep nagging at me to protect." Dean shouted, not understanding his dad.

"Dean that's not what i meant." John said, a little more for Sam's sake who was staring at him wide eyed.

"You know what, screw it." Dean said and picked up his bag. "Sir."

"Don't you talk to me like that."

"Or what." Dean shouted, "I'm going school."

"Take your brother with you!"

"No!"

"Take your brother with you." John said, for the first time raising his voice. Dean couldn't argue, and Sam was already next to him. "We'll talk about this when you get in."

"What if i don't come back?"

"Trust me Dean, your coming back!"

**A/N So Thats The first chapter, i hope you liked! please review, and any suggestions are always welcome...**

**Next chapter hopefully Tuesday ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean walked quickly up the side walk, Sam trying his hardest to keep up, "Dean, wait."

"No." Dean said, still bitter from the fight.

"You are coming back right Dean?"

"What?"

"You have to come back Dean." Sam said, he stopped waling, and fell to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean said, and crouched beside his younger brother.

"You have to come back, if you don't come back, who is going to be there for me? Who is going to make sure I'm okay when i have bad dreams, or try to help me with my home work, who is going to look after me when dad goes on his hunts. Who, who is going to tell me about mum?" Sam cried into his arms, Dean could barely hear what his younger brother was saying, but it touched him, and he felt like crying too, but he didn't.

"I'm not going any where Sam,"

"But you said..."

"I was mad."

"Are you mad at me? Mad that you missed?"

"What Sam, your being silly, I'm glad i missed, no matter what dad said,"

"I love you Dean."

"Yeah, you better jerk." Dean said, and in Deans mind, that meant i love you to little bro, and Sam knew it.

"Your going to be late bitch." Sam smiled, and got up, and followed Deans pace.

"Late is the best way to be." Dean laughed.

Dean didn't want to say goodbye to Sam, and by the looks of Sam's face, he didn't want to say bye to his brother either. "Dean, you are coming to pick me up right?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

"Promise little one. Now go, look there is books you haven't read waiting for you."

"Bye Dean." Sam smiled, and walked of, wanting to look back, but he didn't.

"Don't worry he will be fine." The care worker of the primary school smiled.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Later." Dean walked out of the small building, he knew his brother would be happy, little jerks playing with their wooden blocks or what ever ten year old jerks did these days. Dean walked across the street, where a big dark building stared at him, he swallowed, not wanting to go inside, but he had too. Welcome to hell!

The School was huge, he couldn't find his form room, and by the time he finished looking, the first bell had already went. "Dean Winchester?" a tall broad woman said, looking down on him.

"Er yeah."

"Your late." she stated the obvious.

"I got lost."

"Well maybe a map?"

"Don't have one."

"I knew you'd be trouble. Here's your time table. Don't be tardy."

"Yes miss." Dean walked of, and looked at his schedule, Monday: PE, Arts and Craft, English, Maths. He sighed and walked to the gym, he passed it on his way in so he knew where it was.

"You must be Dean?" The gym teacher, Mrs Mason said.

"That's me." Dean said.

"Take it you don't have a kit?"

"No, i just got my time table."

"Well, I'll let you of today,"

"Er. Thanks."

"You know Dodge ball?"

"Yeah." Course he knew it, his dad made them play it two hours a day at the weekends, the ball would be the demon, and if they got hit, twenty laps around the garden.

"Good. So, you can go on that side." The teacher pointed to a side, and Dean walked over, feeling insecure as every body watched him.

"So, your new then?" A girl asked, she was tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, tight body, Just how Dean liked them.

"Yeah, I'm Dean." He smiled,

"I'm Ash." The two teens started to talk, but when Mrs Mason blew her whistle, there was no time to talk.

Dodging the demon, well the ball this time, Dean jumped, ran, hopped and even skipped, as countless number of balls where thrown his way, they were all ganging up on the new kid. Nearly an hour had passed, and Dean was one of the only kids that hadn't been hit, his father would be proud, well not at the moment he wouldn't.

"Okay, well done." Mrs Mason shouted, after blowing her whistle. "Get changed."

Dean waited for the next bell, and for Ash, she promised him to show her around, they had near enough the same classes, and they both had Art next.

"Well, you were pretty good out there." Ash smiled, as she walked past him, she looked different out side of her gym clothes, instead of the small shorts, she was wearing jeans, and a black jumper instead of her tight pale top, but to Dean she still looked impressive.

"So where you." Dean smiled, and she was, he was watching. The day seemed to go quickly, Dean usually would be pleased, but he was having fun, he felt normal, and that was all because of Ash. Was this what love felt like?

Saying bye, even if it was only for a day knowing he would see her tomorrow, seemed hard to do, walking across the street, his mind was full of thoughts of her, her hair, her smile, her eyes, her everything.

"Hey Dean." Sam chirped, as he ran up to his older brother.

"Sammy." Dean laughed as he took in the colourful image that was his brother, covered with paint but happy. "You look..." Dean choked on laughter, he couldn't think of what to say. "Good Day?"

"Great day, tomorrows going to be better though." Sam stated factly, and walked of with Dean. "How was your day?"

"Brilliant." Dean smiled. "Like you said, Tomorrow's going to be better."

"Dean, are you feeling all right?" Sam asked

"Yeah, why?"

"You liked your first day at your new school. That's just creepy, your like not my brother, something has possessed you and now your just a giant dork!"

"No, I'm just in love." Dean said quietly, as he walked in the house, Expecting his dad to shout at him for walking out this morning, but there was no welcome, not that he was disappointed, but Sam was.

"He's not here." His young voice suddenly sounding so much older. "He's gone on a hunt."

Dean's stomach twisted, his dad was out there on a hunt, and he was to look after Sam. "So, what do we have for dinner?" Sam asked, as he bounced around the room.

"Cereal or pizza?" Dean laughed, suddenly realising the bright side, no dad, no rules, no training, just teenage fun. Some thing was bound to go wrong!


End file.
